


Into the Woods

by TheSYDNEYSAURUSREX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, feral jake, mutilation of animals sorry, teeny bop boys doin the do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSYDNEYSAURUSREX/pseuds/TheSYDNEYSAURUSREX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't think he can talk so trying to reason with him would be pointless. You think it's best to just let him lead you, not get too snippy, and let your legs heal up. Then you're gonna hightail it out of here and tell everyone about the feral kid in the woods and get him some help and you back to Texas. Ok not immediately but pretty soon after returning to civilization.<br/>    Fool proof plan Dirk, who says 14-year-olds don't know how to take care of themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

        _Fuck me. I'm fucked. This is it world. This is the last of Dirk Strider._

  
_Why did you pick a town by the woods Dave, you know I'm a nosey little shit. You know I have to know everything. But you pick some small ass mountain town to hide from the goddamn paparazi for Christmas. Well there won't be a Christmas for Dirk Strider, because Dirk Strider is lost in the goddamn woods._

  
_**snap crunch rustle**_

  
_Oh fuck me it's probably a bear. That sound is too big for a wolf or even a deer. I'm gonna get mauled by a bear and all they'll have to identify me by my stupid pointy shades. Which aren't even sharp enough to help me fuck._

  
_**grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

  
_It's angry shit run, run, running is good yes oh shit-_

  
_Why am I flying?_

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
      Must. Dear god is it musty in here. You think that this is the origin of all must, that must must have escaped from wherever you are to any other dank and hopeless place in need of it. You move a bit and realize something else.

  
      You can't move your legs.

  
You start to clench up not wanting to freak out just yet, you have to keep cool maybe your being restrained and you're just too cold and numb to feel it. Then you realize you aren't very cold at all. Something heavy and warm is covering you. It looks like a pelt, wolf skin maybe? Isn't that illegal here? Wolf hunting?

  
      Slowly you lean up, not wanting to panic. You take a breath and yank the pelt off of you. To your relief they are simply heavily bound with what looks like a make-shift bind. You squint through the half light and see you can still move your toes. Relief washes over you and you start to relax back into the skin. You must have been found by a hunter or something, maybe a poacher, judging by the pelt. It was snowing to heavily and they couldn't get you to a real medical facility and made do with what they had. You'll simply wait for him to return, and ask for the phone or radio or something. There, everything is in a nice logical slot and all is well there is blood all over the walls holy shit.

  
      Your eyes widen even more as they adjust to your surroundings. Piles of what you hope is meat lay strewn about, bones are stacked in another corner and look to be gnawed on. A window is shattered in a section and snow and icy wind blow in slightly. The only light is natural light and the building doesn't seem to have any power. It looks abandoned save for the fresh meat.

  
      Ok maybe you might have a problem. It seems a psychopath has found you. Well fuck now what? You're in no condition for escape, and for some reason you can't find your shirt. On closer inspection, your bandages seem to be made out of the same material. Oh joy. He probably thought you were a girl or something and wanted a closer look. At least he left your pants alone. You decide you need to find a means of leverage. A sharp leverage. Like a knife or something. You army crawl off of the bed(which now that you can see you realize its a stack of pelts) and onto the splintery, wooden floor. Carefully dragging your legs you manage to get to the other side where you find some shot guns. They're rusted into ruin though so you can't even pretend they work(though you realize the owner would probably know if it was out of ammo regardless). No knives though. None that you can see anyways. Maybe they're in another-

  
      The door to the cabin slams open. You jolt a bit and clutch at the wall, eyes frozen and the chipped grooves in the wood. Oh god. He'll know you were trying to threaten him. What if he gets violent. What if you become a pile of meat and bones. You try your best not to shake and keep your eyes trained on the wall. You hear footsteps approach you and an odd snuffly noise. He probably has a big dog or something, it sounds pretty high up. The steps and sniffs get closer and then you feel your hair being breathed in. You can't help but shiver as you wait for it to growl. You're pretty sure this guy was chasing you when you got lost. With his huge behemoth of a dog. He probably wants to ..... lick the back of your neck? Oh ok? Weird weird dogs are so weird. You turn your head slowly thinking maybe it wants to play nice and fucking shit thats not a dog.

  
      It's a boy. He looks to be about your age. He's ripped but more limber than bulk. His hair is black and hanging in straight greasy strands around his face. You can barely see any of his features except for the overbite that peeks heavily over his lip. He's got himself decked out in pelts for warmth maybe? He's staring at you as if your incomprehensible and he's sniffing at you.

  
      "Um, hi kid what are you-" he starts growling at you oh shit. It's deep. You feel your stomach knot up as you feel fear for at least the fourth time since you woke up. You start to back up but that only makes him growl louder. You think he might bite you or something so you just sit still and clench your eyes shut. Your breath grows shallower as his wafts over your face. He smells like death and decay. You don't think you'll ever see your brother again as he brings his mouth to you chest. He'll probably just chew his way to your heart and make you dinner. You wait for the inevitable and tense up. It doesn't come. You feel something heavy on your chest.

  
      You open an eye and peek down. He's leaning against you. It looks like he's shorter than you kinda. Just thicker you guess. He starts to push against you until his face slides against your skin and you realize he's nuzzling you. Like an animal. You slowly lift your hand up and chance a pat to his head. He tenses up for a second and you think you fucked up, but he leans into your hand instead and sighs a bit. You think this might be the first human contact he's had in a very long time. So you scritch at his greasy scalp a bit. And he practically melts. A fucked up grin stretches across his face and you would say it was cute if you weren't scared those teeth would maul you if you talked.

  
      He lets you pet him for a bit more but tenses up and does this odd on all fours gallop towards the door and closing it harshly. He looks at you and motions toward the bed and grunts. You quirk a brow and shake your head. You don't really wanna be covered in dead things right now. He grunts and jerks his head again getting kind of frustrated and you don't really want him to flip again so you start to crawl towards it. That is until it seems he's decided that's just not fast enough and he hobbles over to you and just picks you up. A couple of unsure, upright steps and he drops you roughly on his bed. You don't really see the point in being on it right now but he pulls the skin over you and pushes the rolled pelt further up for a crude pillow. He motions for you to sit up and you do with a groan. He smiles a lopsided smile and hobbles over to the pile of meat. You don't think he can talk so trying to reason with him would be pointless. You think it's best to just let him lead you, not get too snippy, and let your legs heal up. Then you're gonna hightail it out of here and tell everyone about the feral kid in the woods and get him some help and you back to Texas. Ok not immediately but pretty soon after returning to civilization.

  
    Fool proof plan Dirk, who says 14-year-olds don't know how to take care of themselves?

 


	2. Poor Little Rich Boy

           You wake up the next day feeling clammy with sweat. You're not sure when exactly you passed out but the kid seemed to think you needed three pelts covering you. Judging by the available light its early morning, and you can't see wolf boy. Pulling two of the pelts off, you form a shitty, fur, couch-like thing. You're more hungry then tired but you don't see a means of making a fire and you'd rather not eat any of that meat raw. You'd kill for some Taco Bell right about now.

  
          Considering there's not much else to do, you decide to inspect your wounds. Slowly, you unravel the mess your shirt was made into and hope for the best. It doesn't look good. The left one is definitely broken judging by the angle you shins facing and the skins torn to ribbons. You have no idea how you managed to do this to yourself, but you blame skinny jeans. You decide to inspect the rest of your person and turn your arms toward the light. A few scrapes and bruises , but nowhere near as bad as your legs at least. Good thing too, considering they're your money makers. You don't know how your turntables or even your tablet would deal with you losing the use of them.

  
          You don't exactly have a mirror so you just use your hands to examine your face and back. Your nose is kinda broken, and you definitely scratched up your back something fierce but manageable positions to be in. You honestly don't know if your legs will heal right if at all. Not really a way to set a leg in with a ripped up shirt or some meat. You leave it unwrapped and decide you should ask for food and a means of bathing. You can already feel the grease forming in your hair. It's one of your few pet peeves.

  
          With not much else to do, you start to doze off a bit. You get shaken awake awhile later by an angry wolf boy. You're not sure what you did so you allow him to continue to do so. He growls and chitters at you in a completely incomprehensive way and gestures at your legs. You guess he thinks you were trying to hurt yourself or were ungrateful for the help or something and you raise your arms as a way of showing conceit. He gurgles a bit at you and sniffs at your leg making a face. Before you can say anything he has you over his shoulder and is carrying you out of the cabin. You don't know whether to be horrified or relieved. You just hope he isn't just gonna dump you out here for your ungratefulness.

  
          He finally stops in front of a river. You're freezing your ass off but you don't think he'll appreciate you putting up a fight, so you take the shreds of your clothes off. Its freezing and you think your nethers shrivelled up inside of you, still you cover yourself as effectively as you can. Wild child starts to push you in using his head impatiently. He throws off his furs and jumps in with you, pushing you under slightly. You manage to keep your face out and struggle out of instinct. He scrubs at your wounds with his hands which stings like a bitch. Your starting to go under so you flail your arms a bit and he holds you with one arm. It's considerably safer but you can't help but freeze up in fear.  
He pulls you out when he's satisfied and tosses a skin at you. You can literally feel ice forming in your hair so you wrap up quickly, shaking like a leaf. He gets himself dressed(minus some of his top thanks to you) and carries you bridal style back to the cabin, the shreds of your pants left behind at the river. When he drops you onto the bed, you're grateful for the multitude of skins and wrap yourself tightly in them. Sighing you relax into them actually feeling pretty clean given the circumstances. And then your stomach starts growling.

  
          He tilts his head at you in confusion and growls a bit. You wave your hands and shake your head and point at your stomach. You pat it for good measure and look him in the eyes. It seems he understands you and shifts through the meat eventually pulling a leg of something big out. You're so hungry, you don't think you can bring yourself to care that you're eating raw meat. You tear into it with a fervor you can't normally muster. Maybe being compressed vocally brings out more of a response from you? No One's been able to get you to shut up for this long actually. You worry you might lose the ability entirely.

  
        Once you finish eating, wild boy leaves again, probably to hunt some more or skin an old kill or something. You're left alone again. You kind of wish that you could get close to that kid again, maybe get him used to your voice if it's used softly. You feel pretty content, with your full belly and clean(as possible) body, so you start to drift off. Hours pass, and you dream sparingly, of home, your brother, actual food. You feel your eyes grow wet, and you feel pathetic for not managing to keep it together for two days. You know your brother must be looking for you. That hundreds of men are probably scouring the city. But you're not there. He wouldn't think that you would go to the woods. You're his shut-in of a brother, who barely can stand fresh air or sunlight, what would you be doing in the woods?

  
      The sobs start to reach hyperventilating levels and you think you might pass out from lack of oxygen or sanity. Then you feel hands pawing at the skins, feeling for the edges and pulling up. A warm body slides in behind you and thick, warm arms wrap around you, pulling you close to their torso. With a hiccup you try to calm yourself, as you feel large hands pet your stomach and chest. An oddly soothing noise comes from the boy you know nothing about and you let him comfort you. His trilling hum gains a melody, and your eyes grow heavy again. You sniff up mucus and fade into the warmth that's so natural and human. You didn't know a body could help so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyy i'm not passing out while writing this one


	3. A morning in the woods

The next morning you wake up and feel something hard and warm pressed against your leg. It seems wolf boy is "happy" to see you. Well actually he's still asleep but whatever, point is, his dicks rubbing against you. And thanks to the destruction of your clothes it's a naked you. You continue to lay quietly, I mean what's a little morning wood between a kidnapper and his captive? Maybe if you don't move he'll go soft. Of course not.  
He starts to jerkily press against you, whining softly. Oh god the musk is spreading through the air, now you get what people mean by sex stank. His rubbing gets more insistent and he starts to nose against the nape of your neck. You continue to stare at the wall. Just let him finish, all will be well. He probably won't even treat you different, it's like a chihuahua humping a stuffed bear or something. Oh great, that makes you a passive shit doesn't it? Well Strider's don't do passive. You slide your hand against his belly and he jumps, and is definitely awake. You turn your head to face him and oh shit he's eying you like a piece of meat. You slide against his hard-on and start to do a more"hands-on" approach. You turn to him completely and begin to rub him slowly. He looks like it never occurred to him to do it this way and a look of pure bliss spreads across his face. He's smiling dumbly, with a bit of drool sliding out of his mouth and he presses closer to you.  
Ok, time to kick things up a notch. To be honest, you never have been intimate with, well, anyone, so you are getting a bit excited yourself. You ignore it and rub more insistently, trying to bring him to the brink as fast as you can to distract yourself. You can feel his feet shift and you swear you heard the guy purr before you're rewarded for your efforts. You feel the spurts of genetic material hit your belly and smirk, proud of yourself. By the looks of it, so's wolfman. He nuzzles in as close as possible and begins nuzzle into your neck and shoulder. It's pretty cute, and you're glad he enjoyed, but you wanna sleep off this boner. And of course he notices it.  
He looks pretty shocked to tell the truth, as if it didn't occur to him this happened to anyone else. He looks down the blanket to reaffirm it and you can feel your face grow hot. Maybe he'll just ignore it and go hunting or holy shit he went under I repeat. He fucking crawled under the pelts and you can feel his hot breath all over your love rod. Did you really just think that? FFFFFFFFFuck oh god he's licking it like a fucking ice cream cone oh fuuuuuuck. He continues to lick and nip at your dick and all you can do is clutch to the pelts for dear life, panting and moaning loudly. This was not part of your escape plan. Or any alternative. How did he learn to do that with his tongue, sweet merciful jesus. And then, it's over. You finish with a pathetic yelp, your hips thrusting into the kid's face. Whoops.  
He doesn't seem offended when he comes up, just out of breath. This odd, toothy grin stretches across his face and he snuffles up to your hair and takes a deep whiff. This kid is so weird. You just had your first sexual act with a mute, stranger. Well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaay my first time writing smuuuuut


	4. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf

           You open your eyes to bright red. You must have passed out after......oh god that. You blink as your eyes adjust to the light and realise you're staring at a skinned rabbit. Ew. Ok time to get up. Shifting into an upright position, you realize that wolf boys not back yet. He must have left this as breakfast. You don't know if you can stomach the whole thing, but he'll probably get angry if you don't at least eat some of it. 

 

           Before you can get a bite in, he's back. He shuffles in on all fours and lights up when he sees your awake. He has the skin from the rabbit and is holding it at you. Another "gift"? Taking it, you realize it's a shitty attempt at a shirt. Reminding you of your nakedness, you hastily put it on, glad to have some form of clothing. He seems more than pleased with this and climbs into bed with you. He's fucking licking you whoa what?

 

           It's like some huge puppy was dumped in your lap. And said puppy wants to feed you and suck your dick. Ok, that was a gross analogy, forget that. He's nuzzling into your neck and nipping at the skin there and oh god too fast. You push him off of you with a forced laugh to show you don't mean harm. He looks confused, but thankfully not angry. With a bright red face you try to eat the rabbit to calm down. Oh god so much blood, when you get home you're gonna become a vegan. Too caught up in the disgust at your food you don't notice him scoot on top of you. By the time you realize he's grinding against your lap, trying to stop him would probably end up with you losing an arm. And you really can't have that, now can you?

 

           Well, maybe you do enjoy all this attention. With a movie star brother and a tutor for education, you never really got to connect with anyone. This horny, forest child might be the closest relationship you've ever had.

 

           Wolf boy laps at the blood on your face, grinding harder against your crotch. You grab his face and steady it enough to kiss him. Hey if you're gonna have to sleep with him you might as well make it a little more intimate. He freezes in the kiss, confused, until you start to move your lips against his. If his continued humping is anything to go by, he likes it. He mimics your lips in a sloppy, fierce way, and forces your mouth open with his tongue. And the lapping continues against you, but at least it feels really hot.

And your body starts to react too. You've always been more interested in the male form anyways, so this isn't really a punishment for you or anything. Maybe this is a reward from whatever maybe, for putting up with the neglect from your brother all these years. Overbite can be really sweet, in an animal way. And he refuses to hold back as he grinds harder against you.

 

            Pretty soon, the two of you are just hot panting mouths and you feel the familiar coil of heat in your belly. Before you can come though, he grabs you hard and flips you over. With a yelp and  a hiss, you start to feel terrified again. He really doesn't think he can oh god that is a dick in your ass. Not in in yet but holy shit you are terrified. You try to crawl away, but he grabs at your arm and twists it back. You yelp and start to cry out. He pauses and sniffs at you, moaning a bit when he rubs against your cleft on accident. You can't stop shaking and yo manage to free your arm in his bliss. Before you can think, you turn around and slap him yelling no.

He looks absolutely bewildered. Like it didn't even occur to him you might not want a dick shoved up your ass without any lubrication or preperation. Panting, you wipe the tears from your eyes and push him down into a sitting position. You slide away a bit, still trembling.

 

            "I don't....No I can't be used like that ok?" He looks confused, the words obviously not sinking in, but he doesn't look like he'll jump you right now. 

 

            "Bad boy." You say it without any real malice and lightly pinch his nose. He could very well rip you to pieces, but instead he just whips his head out of your reach and rubs at his nose making an offended noise. 

 

            This makes you smile a bit and you're happy to see his erection's flagged down a bit. 

 

           "Hey, listen," he doesn't even bristle at your voice like he used to, maybe you talk in your sleep and he got used to it or maybe he's still hoping you'll let him fuck you."I can't just get used by someone who doesn't even have a name." 

 

             The words obviously aren't sinking in with him, but it feels good to talk. 

 

            "I'm Dirk," you gesture to yourself, hoping he'll at least understand the concept of names. He kind of begins to realize these sounds mean something. "Diiiiiiirk, me dirk." He seems to realize you mean something as you wave yourself over.

 

             "I'm gonna call you," You look around the cabin for anything resembling a name, eyes landing on a carving in the wood on the wall. It says 'Jake x Mindy'. "Jake. You, Jake" 

             He stares at you with the utmost look of confusion, you sigh in resignation and lay down. 'Jake' crawls over to you, boner-less and apparently exhausted. He flops down with a sigh matching your own, and cuddles up close.

 

                                                                                               You think you might have to start teaching him english.

**Author's Note:**

> ok yeah not that good but hey I wrote it at 4 am on a caffeine craze


End file.
